Fai Story
by kittenseatcheese1
Summary: Fai and the group come to a new world and meet Chiyumi and Tsukoimi. One of these girls will try to kill him, while the other will fall for him. FaixOC


Rainbow swirls surrounded a group of four travelers. A small, white animal made a cute sound as it swallowed them. In just a few minutes, Fai, Kurogane, Syoaran, and Sakura were falling out of the sky in a bubble of matter. They landed on the ground with a thud. Kurogane was at the bottom of the dog pile, then Syoaran, then Fai, and on top was Sakura.

"Get off me!" Kurogane yelled. Everyone detangled themselves from one another.

"Watch out!" As soon as the group of five, counting the rabbit-like thing called Mokona, was standing, a blazing fire surrounded them. Kurogane pulled out his sword, planning to slice the air with it to create a path in the fire. But before he had a chance, the fire was washed away by a sudden rain that happened only above the fire. When the rain cleared, they saw a short girl with her black hair in a pony tail, and an average size girl with shoulder length brown hair.

"Sorry!" The black-haired girl had an apologetic look on her face.

"Are you okay?" The brown-haired girl looked worried.

"We're fine," Syoaran answered. "But what happened?"

Relief washed through both faces.

"My name's Shianne and I control water," the brown-haired girl replied.

"I'm Tiara and I can control fire," the black-haired girl told them.

"I'm Syoaran, this is Sakura, this is Fai, this is Mokona, and this is Kurogane." Syoaran pointed at each one as he said their names. "But what do you mean about controlling fire and water?"

"We're new to this country," Fai explained.

"Oh, well everyone in this country has a power," Tiara said.

Suddenly, a growl ripped through the air.

"Mokona Modoki is hungry!"

"We can take you to a place to eat." Tiara suggested.

"But we don't have any money…" Shianne said sadly.

"You can fish for your food. And since you don't have any money, just give the guy you rent the boat from, some of the fish."

So Shianne and Tiara led the group to the dock.

"Here we are!" Shianne gestured to the dock. It was very large and held boats of many different sizes.

"Puu~! The dock is huge!" Mokona exclaimed.

"Yes, it's one of the biggest docks in this country." Tiara informed the group. "Come on, I'll introduce you to my uncle and ask if you can borrow his boat in exchange for fish. Uncle hates working, so I'm sure he'll agree."

They walked about a quarter of a mile more until they finally came to a small hut. Next to it was a large, wooden boat. The white sails billowed in the wind. Fai and company continued to the door of the hut.

"Uncle!" Tiara called after opening the door.

The group then heard a loud thump. A few seconds later, a fat, old man that was scratching his belly walked into the room. He was wearing a white tank top that didn't fit and baggy jeans. His barely there hair was gray.

"Ewww! Uncle! Wear some nicer clothes!" Tiara made a face at the fat man.

"What?! You never saw an old ugly guy before?" The Uncle asked.

"Of course I have. I visit you all the time. But this time, we have guests." Tiara gestured to Fai, Mokona, Kurogane, Syoaron, and Sakura. "They need to borrow your boat, and in exchange, they'll give you fish."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Just stop visiting me when I'm naked!" (He not really naked.)

"Well how am I supposed to know?!" Tiara retorted. Tiara pushed everyone out the door and slammed it. It was obvious that she had anger issues.

"So, is this the boat?" Sakura asked while pointing to the boat parked next to the Uncle's house.

"Yep, that's it! Now get on!" Tiara told them.

"We'll see you later! Everything you need is on the boat. Just park the boat back here. I have to go take a shower!" Shianne said.

"And I have to go cut myself!" Tiara yelled at them.

When they started to get on the boat, Fai easily cleared the space between the boat and the dock. Kurogane then jumped on after him with Mokona on his head. Syoaron gestured for Sakura to go before him. But when Sakura tried to jump, she missed. She was closer to the boat though, so Fai grabbed her hand instead of Syoaron before she hit the water and pulled her on the boat. Then Syoaron hopped on and they were all there. Shianne cut the rope things so they could go off. Then she and Tiara left.

"So… now what?" Syoaron asked. He lived in the desert so he didn't really know how to fish.

"In my country, we fish all the time, so I know how to fish." Then Kurogane explained how to fish to them. Kurogane pointed to the large fish net connected to this wooden fishing tool thing. He showed them how to reel the lever thingy and make the fish net go up and down. After all of them practiced fishing, they _really _went fishing.

Kurogane starting reeling the lever one way, causing the fish net to go down into the water. He felt nothing tug on it, so he just waited with the others.

5 minutes later…

Suddenly, there was a tug on the net. Kurogane reeled in the net.

"Kyyyaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!" A girl screamed from inside the net.

"That's . . . a girl!?" exclaimed/asked Sakura. The group noticed another girl swimming towards them despite the strong current. She began to yell at her when she came up for air.

"No" – swim- "that's" – swim- "a boy!" she yelled sarcastically while fighting her way to her apparent friend. The mysterious girl finally reached them and kept afloat in the calmer waters.

"Um, excuse me, could you let me out of this net?" The shy girl trapped among the fishes asked.

"Oh, right!" Syoaron and Fai helped the small girl out and onto the boat. The orange haired girl joined the group on the boat as well.

"Who are you?" Kurogane rudely asked the pair.

"I'm Chiyumi," said the orange haired girl. "And that's Tsukoimi."

"Thank you for helping me out of that net." Tsukoimi told them.

"So could you guys give us a ride to shore?" Chiyumi asked, interrupting Syoaron's reply to Tsukoimi.

The blunt question was asked so shortly after they had met that the rest had to sweat drop at her request.

"We're going fishing! Want to join us?" Sakura asked politely.

The two girls looked nervously at each other before agreeing.

"When will you be done?" Chiyumi asked.

"Sorry for being a burden, but we really need to leave soon. It's important." Tsukoimi said nervously.

"What's the problem? Maybe we can help." Syoaron said. Kurogane gave Syoaron a disapproving look. Tsukoimi's face lightened up. She talked with Chiyumi, who became irritated.

Chiyumi turned to the group after arguing with Tsukoimi. "Sorry to bother you, but we really need to leave now." She took a diving position on the edge of the boat.

"I FOUND THEM!!" A man's voice yelled out of nowhere. Everyone froze and found a man in armor on the edge of the river. Several others came to join him.

"Oh shit." Chiyumi ducked, bringing Tsukoimi with her. She shushed at the group, who was looking at her with a puzzled expression.

A middle aged woman emerged from the group of men and spoke in a British accent. "Have you seen two young ladies with orange hair?" The lady's sharp eyes scanned the group. From her crouched position, Chiyumi signaled to the group not to say anything.

"Sorry," Fai called. "We haven't seen anyone that fits that description."

The lady flipped her black, frizzy hair over her shoulder. Then she turned to the men behind her. "You imbeciles. Which one of you said you saw them?"

As Fai and the rest of the group sailed on, all they heard was the pain-filled yell of a dude.

Once they were out of sight, Chiyumi and Tsukoimi stood up again.

"Alright, who the hell was that?" Kurogane demanded.

Tsukoimi began to tell the group her and Chiyumi's story. "Well, that was-"

"An evil bitch!!!" Chiyumi yelled angrily, cutting Tsukoimi off.

"Yes, but she was also-"

"An ugly freakin homo!" Chiyumi shouted.

"Chiyumi! Stop that!" Tsukoimi yelled at her friend, and then she turned back to the others on the boat. "Anyway, that was also," Tsukoimi shot a warning glance at Chiyumi as she said this, "The head of our orphanage."

"Why would you be running from her then?" Sakura asked.

"Are you serious?" Chiyumi snapped. "Did you not just hear me say that she was an evil bitch and an ugly freakin homo?"

Tsukoimi nudged Chiyumi with her elbow. "Chiyumi, be more polite. They practically saved our lives just now."

Chiyumi rolled her eyes but said no more.

"Now, let me explain." Tsukoimi said. "That woman is Puet Homoin. She runs the orphanage not too far from here, but she hates children. All the kids there are practically her slaves. Chiyumi and I just escaped and now Puet is trying to track us down and kill us. Our plan is to get powerful enough to defeat Puet and then we will take her down."

"And kill her in a painful way." Chiyumi added with a sadistic smile as the rest of the group sweat dropped.

"But it's going to take a while for us to get that strong, since she got all powerful all of the sudden." Tsukoimi sighed.

"Wait, what do you mean she suddenly got powerful?" Syoaron asked.

"Well, Chiyumi and I were just about to take her down when she got a hold of this feather that made her way more powerful." Tsukoimi explained.

"Can you please take us to that orphanage?" Syoaron asked in an urgent tone.

"What?! Are you crazy?! Why would you want to go there?" Tsukoimi asked.

"Because that feather belongs to Sakura," Syoaron explained.

"It belongs to Sakura!" Mokona repeated from his position on Sakura's shoulder.

"You think you're strong enough to take on Puet?" Chiyumi questioned.

"We can take care of ourselves." Kurogane said calmly.

"Ok, well, good luck." Chiyumi said and turned around. She looked like she was about to walk off the boat and into the water when Tsukoimi stopped her.

"What?" Chiyumi questioned.

"We have to help them! That's what!"

"Why? If they do all the work for us, then we will have time to escape before they fail miserably and die from the ugly freakin evil bitch/homo." Chiyumi said calmly.

Tsukoimi put on a pouty face.

"OK OK!" Chiyumi said looking away. "Just stop looking at me with that ugly face! How am I supposed to tag along with you if I can't even bare with your face! Gross!"

Tsukoimi smiled, knowing Chiyumi was half serious about her being ugly.

"So, what's your plan?" Tsukoimi asked.

"We go in, get the feather, defeat Puet Homoin, and free the other children." Syoaron told them.

"What? You want to just charge in? Are you trying to get us all killed? How are we supposed to know you guys if you guys suck or are weak? I'm not dying for you!" Chiyumi yelled.

"Maybe we should show each other our powers when we get to land," Tsukoimi suggested.

"Okay," The rest of them agreed.

So they all set sail for land…………………………………………….. and then they docked.

The group found a small clearing in the woods.

Sakura watched as Syoaron and Fai sparred and demonstrated their fighting skills. Chiyumi and Tsukoimi sparred. The group soon found out that Chiyumi was super strong and can fly, while Tsukoimi was fast and can control wind. Kurogane showed how strong he was by cutting a dozen trees with barely and effort.

"That was your power?" Chiyumi asked. "Destroying nature?"

Kurogane ignored her.

"Well, I think we can do this!" Tsukoimi raised her fist in the air to show her team spirit.

"Yay. We are definitely going to win." Chiyumi said in a sarcastic tone.

"Where is the orphanage?" Syoaron asked

"We're all going to die, but it is this way." Chiyumi pointed north. They all followed Chiyumi and Tsukoimi up a steep hill, and after a while they reached an old castle-like building.

"They imprisoned us here." Chiyumi said. Kurogane sliced the big wooden doors and they all barged in. Groups of startled guards started charging for them. The group easily fought their way through the army of men and ended up in a giant hallway. At the end of the hallway, there were two passages. They decided to split up. Syoaron, Sakura, Mokona, and Kurogane went right. Fai Chiyumi and Tsukoimi went left. After fighting dozens of men and turning into a random passage, Fai and the others was exhausted.

"WHY CANT WE FIND THE FRIZZY HAIRED FREAK!" Chiyumi yelled out loud with exhaustion.

"Shush!" Tsukoimi shushed Chiyumi. She was peeking in a large metal door. Fai and Chiyumi joined her and found themselves spying on Puet Homoin. Her frizzy hair mysteriously sparked with blue static. The group stared at her without knowing what to do. Suddenly, a large bell rang.

"Look at the time. I must have forgotten about my afternoon nap." Puet said and left into another door leading into a bedroom. Tsukoimi and Chiyumi were so busy looking at Puet that they didn't realize Fai had slipped away. By the time they realized he was gone, he had already stolen the feather, which was on the top of the giant shelf.

"Wow that was fast." Tsukoimi commented Fai. The group started sneaking away from the room.

"Behind you!" Tsukoimi whispered at Chiyumi. She turned around to find a man about to slash a knife at her. Fai pushed her out of the way and skillfully and silently knocked the man out into unconsciousness.

"TAKE THAT BASTARD!" Chiyumi yelled out loud. "Oops."

"YOU!" Puet yelled furiously from behind the metal door. "GUARDS!" About 75 guards streamed into the room from another door. The guards circled Chiyumi and Tsukoimi. Fai was across the room because he grabbed the feather. Chiyumi and Tsukoimi were busy fighting the guards while Puet attacked Fai. Puet's hands pointed at Fai and glowed with blue electricity. A loud zap exploded through the room.

"Fool." Puet said in victory. She waited until the dust from her small explosion blew away to see his body incinerated.

"WHAT?!" Puet yelled angrily when she found nothing but soot. She turned around to see Fai's foot a centimeter from her face. Before she was hit, she sent an electrical current through her body. BAM! Puet was flown across the room, and so was Fai. He had been mildly shocked.

"I won't be careless next time!" Puet was surrounded by electricity. At the same time. Tsukoimi sent a man flying and he hit right in front of Fai, his metal weapon still in his hand. Thinking quickly, Fai picked up the spear before Puet sent him a large lightning bolt. The room was very smoky as Puet laughed.

"Ha! Try to survive that! That bolt was too large to dodge!" Puet smirked in victory, knowing this time she had won. *GASP* she was shocked to find him standing in the exact place she hit him without a single wound. What shocked her more was that he was holding a pole, and that is was glowing with electricity.

"No! I will not be defeated by weak children!" She sent more bolts toward Fai, but each time he blocked it with his spear, adding more power to it.

"I'm probably older than you are." Fai said casually and striked Puet with his pole. The power was so great that even Puet was electrocuted severely.

Puet was thrown into the wall by the force. But as soon as she fell back to the ground, she jumped up and charged at Fai. She was running at him so fast, that all Fai had to do was dodge to the right, and she went running past. Puet twisted around angrily, but lost her balance and fell down. She hit her head on a rock and was knocked out.

Fai turned to see that Chiyumi and Tsukoimi had defeated all the guards and were staring at him with open mouths.

"ARE YOU FREAKIN KIDDING ME?! BOTH OF US PUT TOGETHER COULDN'T BEAT HER AND YOU KICKED HER ASS JUST LIKE THAT?!" Chiyumi yelled, outraged at their difference in power.

Kurogane, Syoaron, and Sakura chose that moment to burst through the door.

"We freed all the children!" Syoaron exclaimed. Fai gave Sakura her feather and she fainted into Syoaron's arms.

"NO! MY FEATHER! DIE!" Puet, for some unknown reason, was conscious and charged at Kurogane since he was the closest. He put his sword in front of him in a defensive position knowing that she would not attack, but he was wrong. She was blinded by her frizzy hair as she ran, and rammed into his sword. She was immediately sliced in half, and Kurogane was stained in crazy person's blood.

"HAHAHA!! That was gross." Chiyumi laughed.

Tsukoimi frowned and rolled her eyes.


End file.
